


For your viewing pleasure

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conning and poker won't always pay the bills. Sometimes if he wants fast cash Dean breaks out a webcam and shows himself to the world. Cas arrives and lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your viewing pleasure

Poker and credit card cons are what keep them in business, but Dean pulls out the webcam every so often for a little extra. There's a camera built in to Sam's laptop; Sam taught him how to use it and Dean knows Sam hates what he does, but he's not above taking Dean's cash when he wants the little luxuries that life on the road usually denies. So he shuts up and leaves when Dean says he's going to break out the 'cam. 

The laptop sits on a table, angled towards Dean's bed. Filthy motel background, but hey some guy is probably getting off on that. Dean is naked and his cock is hard. It isn't difficult to get it up for the webcam; the money is good, but Dean loves watching the counter go up as more and more people watch. 

When enough people pay up Dean drops his hand down and fondles his balls, squeezes the base of his cock. The pay meter shoots up enough for Dean to stroke himself, and for just a little more he'll lay back and show his asshole whilst he does it. 

There's a rushing sound and Cas is stood in the corner of the room. He takes in Dean and the laptop. The concept of what Dean is doing is still strange to Cas, but he understands why people would pay to watch this. Dean swaggers over to the laptop, pauses the feed and types a quick message into the chat box. 

'Hey Cas, great timing,' Dean says, grabbing a bottle of beer from nearby whilst the feed isn't running. He drinks thirstily. 

'Sam said you were...here,' Cas doesn't think Dean will want to know exactly what Sam said about him. He's just glad Sam doesn't know he's involved too. 

'Give me a minute to punch in the details – they're gonna have to pay premium for this,' Dean says enthusiastically. Cas nods and starts taking his clothes off, because that's what he's supposed to do. 

'You're gonna fuck me right?' Dean asks, as though he's putting together a grocery list and asking Cas if he wants chips. 

'Uh,' Cas says, because he loves what he and Dean do, but he still doesn't get some of it. Is he supposed to tell Dean precisely what he's going to do, or is it supposed to be spontaneous? 'I think that would be unwise,' he says very seriously. 

'Why?' Dean asks, turning around sharply. Something's wrong. 

'Your number of viewers is declining,' Cas explains. 

'Shit, you're right.' Dean types faster into the laptop then goes back to the bed. When Cas has gotten rid of all of his clothes he follows Dean to the bed, cock still soft. Dean leans in and kisses him, then pulls back to eye the counter again. Sixty-eight watching, thirty paying the premium so far. 

There's a clock on the side and Cas knows that at a precise time only known to Dean he'll start sucking his cock. The computer will demand everyone who is watching pay more, unless they want to miss out. 

'There's no audio yet,' Dean says, working his way down Cas' body in a series of kisses and licks. He swirls his tongue around a nipple, causing Cas to shiver and twitch away. He hates it when Dean does that, but the money count shoots up again and Cas bites his lip until the good stuff happens. It isn't as if he's gritting his teeth the whole time, but he's ticklish and Dean's tongue darts about too much. 

It must be time because Dean's now taking his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking till it's hard. Dean works on his cock with practiced finesse, slacking off a little when he hears Cas' noises of pleasure suggest he's careening towards an orgasm. He makes it last, he wrenches every last dollar from his viewers, and every last groan and spine-arch from Cas until he's coming in Dean's mouth. 

Cas falls back onto the bed with a groan and Dean shifts off to see his total. The feed has stopped now. 

'One thousand four hundred and eighty dollars,' Dean announces proudly. 

'We haven't finished,' Cas says. Dean pushes down the lid of the laptop and almost jumps back on the bed; it's a hard and flat motel bed, so it doesn't move at all. Cas turns on his side and shuffles back against Dean, feeling his cock pushing against his ass. 

Dean kisses the back of his neck, 'Thanks Cas.'


End file.
